


C'est Tout

by amuk



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Confusion, F/F, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya doesn’t know how much more she can take. --Kanaya, Rose, and the perils of alcholism</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'est Tout

**Author's Note:**

> For: HS World Cup Bonus Round 2
> 
> Prompt: C'est Tout (French) - That's all.
> 
> Character/Pairing: Kanaya<3Rose
> 
> A/N: Ahhh, I can’t write these two happy.

"You need to stop drinking." 

 

Rose looks up at Kanaya, her eyes unfocused. "Whaaa?"

 

It is going to be one of those nights then. The scent of grape-juice escapes her lips, strong and pungent. Rose tries to get up, get off her seat, but quickly falls back down.

 

Drunk Rose is one thing. Kanaya knows how to handle her then and sometimes, just sometimes, it can even be a good thing. Sometimes she doesn't hate the grape juice.

 

Smashed Rose is something else entirely.

 

"I waa..." Rose's voice slurs as she tries to speak again. Confused by the sound, she looks back at Kanaya as though she should have the answers.

 

But she's not a Seer. She is a Slyph and not even a good one at that.  The shattered pieces of the Matriorb lie in her room, reminding her of her failings.

 

"Let's get you back," she says with a sigh. "We can have our date tomorrow."

 

Or the day after that or even never. It's not the first time they've had to cancel.

 

It won't be the last. So what if she spent the last few days making a pair of dresses?  
  
"Don...dunn...wanna...” Somehow Rose is still strong enough to pull her arm away from Kanaya. Off balance, she slips off the chair and crashes on the floor. "owwwww..."

 

Kanaya rolls her eyes and bends down. Grabbing her matesprite's arms, she pulls her up and this time keeps a firm arm wrapped around her waist. Her other hand slaps Rose's as she tries to reach for her drink again.

 

Because falling off her chair taught her nothing.

 

Because getting smashed the past few months taught her nothing.

 

 

"I just wish..." She catches herself before she can complete the thought and finishes lamely, "you would stop drinking."

 

Rose's weight shifts off her and Kanaya turns around to see what the girl is doing now. Unexpectedly, her hand grabs her collar, and Kanaya is pulled down to Rose's sight line. Her eyes bore into hers and she can almost swear the Seer is sober now.

 

"Anything else?"

 

"I..." Speechless, she almost blurts out  _yes._

 

Yes. I'm scared. Scared that we are going nowhere. That our relationship is nothing. Was nothing. That just like every other crush of mine, like every other person I chased, this is hopeless. That I'm still chasing and you don't want to be caught.

 

That I know you drunk better than I know you sober and you don't know me at all.

 

"I..."

 

Rose 's gaze is focused for once and Kanaya’s words freeze inside her.

 

"No." Her voice sounds hollow as she lies. "That's all."

 

Rose stares at her for a moment, like she's  _knows_ , but then her grip loosens and she collapses into Kanaya's arm.

 

"Rose?" The girl's passed out again.

 

Like usual. Like always.

 

She doesn't know how much more of this she can take.


End file.
